Sirius's Return
by Vikki4
Summary: Harry believed Sirius would return, even after Nick told him there was no hope. Dumbledore tells him theres a chance, but there is no hope. But Harry believes Hope and Faith are on his side. Will it be enough? Or will he be hoping in vain?
1. I know he's fighting

*** Warning: OotP spoilers. This Fic continues from when Harry asks Nearly Headless Nick if Sirius will become a ghost. It will not be a long story, maybe two chapters. But thanks anyway. And please review! ***  
  
Sirius would come back. He had never kept Harry waiting. Harry repeated these sentences in his mind as he ran with all the speed he could conjure towards the great hall.  
  
He ran inside, and straight up to the teachers table, stopping only when he was directly in front of none other than the great Albus Dumbledore.  
  
People were staring from the tables. Most of the Slytherin's had continued their conversations.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"I need. Speak. Now." Harry panted.  
  
"Come on Harry." Dumbledore said, leading Harry from the Great Hall, into the small room where Harry had been sent when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire.  
  
Dumbledore led them over to two seats that were seated beside the fireplace. He sat in one, and invited Harry to sit in the other, using his hand.  
  
Harry sat. "Alright, Harry, I'm listening." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sirius gave me a mirror. He used the mirrors with my dad, and I tried to use it, but it wouldn't work. That's probably because he didn't have the mirror on him when he- when he- when he went through the veil." Harry managed to say. "So then, I had another idea. I ran to see Nearly Headless Nick. I was sure he could help me. But he said Sirius would not come back."  
  
Harry paused. He looked up at Dumbledore, into those bright blue eyes, and saw nothing but grief and sadness. A single tear tumbled down Dumbledore's cheek. Not now, please, Harry thought, not when I need you to help me.  
  
"He can come back though, sir, Sirius will come back. He has never let me down. Never kept me waiting." Harry paused again, and looked back at Dumbledore, he had leaned over.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I want to know if he can come back from behind the Veil." Harry said slowly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry as If he was considering whether to answer or not.  
  
"Well, Harry, I need you to understand. There is no spell that can awaken the dead." He said slowly, then continued. "But, the Unspeakables who work in the Department of Mysteries are still studying this veil. I am led to believe, that they have had a significant lead, since Sirius's death, and I have been told that there is a chance they will be able to bring those who are trapped in the veil, back."  
  
Harry grinned. He knew it, he knew Sirius would be back, but Dumbledore was not smiling.  
  
"Do not get your hopes up, Harry, they still are not sure whether this method will work. Please Harry, you have suffered enough hurt, without losing your godfather all over again." He said.  
  
"No. I know he'll be back." Harry said. The grin was fading from his face. How could Dumbledore tell Harry not to expect Sirius to be back? Sirius was still alive. Harry could feel it. "I know he's fighting."  
  
"That may be Harry, but still, he cannot get himself back, that has been made clear, so it is the Department of Mysteries workers who must bring him back. Put your faith in them, my dear boy, and not in hope."  
  
Harry stood up. "I'm going to the Department of Mysteries, Professor, as soon as the summer term ends. Please excuse me, sir." Harry said, and he left.  
  
*** A/N - More coming soon. There will be maybe, two or three chapters to this. I do believe that Sirius will return myself. Thanks for reading, please Review! I hope to have this finished by the end of the week, if not in the next few days. Thanks again, and sorry it was short. *** 


	2. The Old Muggle Newspaper

Term ended remarkably quickly. Harry wasn't looking forward to his visit to the Department of Mysteries, but Fudge had given him permission to go.  
  
Dumbledore had made it clear to Harry that he wasn't happy, but Harry didn't care, this was about Sirius, and not about Dumbledore wanted.  
  
Harry's belongings were all packed for the journey back to London. He felt strangely empty, but just put it down to hunger.  
  
He arrived in the Great Hall early, and strangely Dumbledore was there too. As Harry moved towards the Gryffindor table Dumbledore called Harry over. Great, Harry thought, another lecture.  
  
But to his surprise Dumbledore conjured up a chair in front of him and Harry sat obediently. He still felt slightly guilty for destroying some of Dumbledore's possessions after Sirius had- had gone away.  
  
"Harry. I've decided since I'm not going to change your mind about going to London, instead I'll make it pass as quickly as possible. After breakfast I would be most delighted if you join me in my office. The password is Skiving Snackboxes, of course, after the delightful Weasley twins." His eyes twinkled. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Of course Professor." He said. "Can I ask you something, sir?"  
  
"It depends, of course, what it is, and I will choose whether or not to answer." Dumbledore answered. Harry always thought it slightly annoying how Dumbledore did this.  
  
"Well. I wanted to know, if you don't think there is any hope, then, why did you cry?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"Harry, my dear boy, I knew Sirius. He was a great man, and a great friend. I miss him, Harry." Dumbledore answered. Harry had the feeling Dumbledore wasn't telling Harry the truth.  
  
"Okay sir." He said. He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table once more, where he was soon joined by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Everything alright?" They asked him.  
  
"Yes. Fine." Harry said.  
  
As promised, after the feast Harry went to Dumbledore's office to find him already there, once again depositing thoughts into his beloved Pensieve.  
  
"Hi Professor." Harry said, as he sat in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and picked up an old muggle newspaper. He waved his wand and it became tatty and ripped. It had a tint of brown, and it smelled strangely of coffee.  
  
"My love for muggle's comes in handy some times, I see." He smiled. He waved his wand, muttered the words required to make a Portkey, and looked at Harry.  
  
"This will take you directly to the Department of Mysteries. You will be able to see Ron and Hermione afterwards, although I doubt you have told them about your visit." Harry shook his head to confirm Dumbledore's suspicions. "Which will make this a lot easier. You can make your excuses when you return. Goodbye Harry. I expect you will see me sooner than you think."  
  
And with that, Dumbledore passed the Portkey to Harry, and Harry took it without question.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt his stomach lurch, and his feet leave the ground. He was spinning around and around.  
  
He landed after a minute or two, and it took him a while to understand what had just happened, he then took another minute to register where he was. Back in the Ministry of Magic. He recognized the fountain which had saved his life when he was about to be killed by Voldemort. It had been repaired, and was looking as wonderful as ever.  
  
And so Harry turned towards Eric the security man, and handed him his wand.  
  
Here I go, Harry thought, Time to prove Dumbledore wrong.  
  
*** A/N - Thankyou so much to the reviewers!!  
  
Spartacus - I guessed the title would give the story away a bit, but I thought I'd prefer to be direct as to what the story was about. Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you continue to read!  
  
Salacassera - I'm glad you hope Sirius will return too. He was my favourite character in the books, and that Is probably why the third book is my favourite, as it is the book when Sirius comes into the picture. But anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
  
Please Read & Rate new readers, and thankyou so much for reading my story! (: *** 


	3. Hope and Faith are on my side

"Everything seems to be in hand Mr. Potter. Mr. Fudge told me of your special circumstances. I was also told it was you who wrecked the fountain." Eric said, as he handed Harry his wand back. "But not to worry, it has been repaired. Would you like me to escort you?"  
  
"No I know where to go thanks." Harry said quietly. Who had said he had wrecked the fountain? He thought, probably Fudge.  
  
"I suspect you do. Well then good luck Mr. Potter. I knew Sirius Black, and he would have been proud of you. Seems a waste that he was stuck in Azkaban all those years when really he was innocent! Well, goodbye Mr. Potter." Eric said. Harry finally walked away.  
  
He reached the lifts and pressed the button required to go to the Department of Mysteries. The lift soon stopped, not where he wanted to be, and a crowd of angry looking Ministry workers entered.  
  
"Doing it again! After all the bargains we had with him and he continues to hex the muggle toilets!" One said.  
  
"Disgraceful. It's a mystery how we keep our world hidden from the muggles." Another said.  
  
"Oh, but they are blind! They cannot even see the Knight Bus!" One of the lankiest said. Harry recognized him as Stan Shunpike; he had worked on the Knight Bus, and had obviously landed a job in the Ministry.  
  
They all got off the lift on the next stop, and Harry was joined by Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, who had helped Harry the previous year. He had known Sirius. He smiled at Harry.  
  
"How are things?" He asked, casually.  
  
"Ok." Harry muttered. "I miss him." For some reason Harry felt it easier to talk to Kingsley than Ron or Hermione. He thought it might be because they didn't understand what it was like to loose a parent.  
  
"Understandable of course. You hold on Harry. There's still hope." Kingsley said.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't seem to think so." Harry said, glumly.  
  
"And you?" Kingsley asked, as the doors opened and a witch entered. He nodded to her.  
  
"I think hope and faith are on my side." Harry said.  
  
The lift stopped and he exited, after shaking hands with Kingsley. Harry didn't know when he would see him or any other member of the Order again.  
  
He walked down the windowless corridor that he had been having dreams about during the last year, before Sirius' death.  
  
"Damn this." Harry muttered as he reached the door. It swung open for him. He stepped into the circular room that was surrounded by doors, and as soon as the door he had entered in slammed shut, the room rotated.  
  
"Where do I go?" Harry shouted. The door to his right swung open, and Harry went through it. He was in a huge room, with about fifty desks, and filing cabinets all along the walls. Paper aero planes were soaring around, landing on peoples desks, and then taking flight after the addressee had read them.  
  
"Harry!" A voice sounded. "I'm Adrian Bloomsie. I'm an Unspeakable, and I'm to show you where to go, and tell you the details. We know of your special circumstances, and we are allowed to tell you what is happening. We hope dearly that we can return your godfather to you." Adrian said.  
  
Another man walked to his side.  
  
"Harry, it's good to see you." It was Lupin.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said. "How come you're here?"  
  
"I have been allowed permission, judging that it is no where near full moon, that I can come and escort you. Fudge seemed it more appropriate if you had an adult with you, although he wasn't keen for that adult to be me, Dumbledore helped my case." He smiled.  
  
Harry managed to smile back. The first time he had smiled in days.  
  
"Can we go then?" He asked Adrian.  
  
"Yes, may we start Bloomsie? I'm not sure how long Harry can wait." Lupin asked Adrian.  
  
"Yes, yes, all in hand. Come on then." He led them back through the door in which Harry had just entered, and the room rotated as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Archway." Adrian shouted. A door behind them opened, and he strode over to it and opened it. Harry instantly recognized the old archway, and the veil that hung under it. His eyes filled with tears but he quickly wiped them away. Not now, he thought, we're here for Sirius, not to mourn.  
  
"Harry?" Adrian shouted. He and Lupin were already standing in font of the Archway.  
  
"Sorry." Harry muttered and he made his way down, carefully stepping over the benches.  
  
"Now, we have had a breakthrough since last night. It has been confirmed, that if we go beyond the veil, we do not die." Adrian said. So Sirius was still alive, Harry had been right.  
  
"So? Can we get him back?" Harry said, insistently.  
  
"Patience, patience, Master. Potter. You don't understand. These things take time." Adrian said calmly.  
  
"Time I don't have! I want Sirius back now! Not later, not never, NOW!" Harry shouted. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder and led him quickly away from a frustrated looking Bloomsie.  
  
"Harry. You must understand. This means Sirius is alive, so we do have time, time to discover if we can get him back. Please Harry, don't put yourself through more frustration and agony."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking at the floor. "I just don't think I can cope anymore."  
  
"You can Harry, you have strength beyond anyone I have ever met, saves perhaps Dumbledore. You're a great wizard Harry, now please, just be patient. They are great workers, the Unspeakables, and they will try their best." Lupin said.  
  
Suddenly the door at the top of the room burst open and in came six wizards all looking happy and gleeful.  
  
"We've done it!" The first one said.  
  
The third one jumped down the benches and handed Bloomsie something in a test tube.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"This Harry, is the key to getting your Godfather back." He said, a huge grin spread on Adrian's face, and Harry couldn't help but smile a little too.  
  
"So he's coming back?" But no one answered him this time, they were all too busy studying either the test tube or the veil.  
  
"I will have to ask you to leave." A tall wizard with a deep voice said. "You will be reported to when we have the results. Sit and pray, is the only advice I can give you, and maybe, just maybe, we will return your friend to you."  
  
Harry and Lupin were shooed outside.  
  
"What happens now?" Harry asked Lupin.  
  
"Well Harry, we wait, and believe the Unspeakables can do their job successfully."  
  
Two hours passed. Lupin soon fell asleep, leaning against the wall. They had been allowed a small room to rest in while the experiments were carried out.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He was wide awake. He had asked for several cups of coffee and drank them all in an instant. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be alert. If Sirius was back, he wanted to be the first to know.  
  
Three more hours passed. There is still hope, Harry repeated in his mind, And Faith, and Chance.  
  
After 6 hours of long waiting through the night, Adrian entered quietly, with a huge grin on his face, he pointed to Lupin and gave a silent laugh, then looked at Harry.  
  
"We have been successful. Your Godfather is back." He said.  
  
Harry simply stared. His stomach lurched. His heart began to race. A huge grin broke onto his face as he shook Lupin awake.  
  
"He's back, Professor! He's back!"  
  
*** A/N - I vow to make the chapters longer. I expected this to only be two or three chapters. But I guess I will make It four or five, to see how Sirius gets on etc. Thanks to reviewers and I hope you're enjoying it so far. I enjoy writing it, although I guess I do feel like crying all the way through, teehee. Thanks. *** 


	4. At St Mungo's hospital

Lupin woke suddenly, Harry could tell he had sat up too quickly.  
  
"Quick! Come on! We've got to see him!" Harry yelled. Adrian led the way back to the Archway.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted. He ran down the benches. There were healers surrounding his godfather. One of them lifted his wand and Sirius rose into the air and began to float towards to door. "No!" Harry said. "I want to see him!"  
  
"Sorry sonny, he's got to go to St Mungo's." One of the wizards said. Harry gave Adrian a pleading look.  
  
"Sorry Harry, nothing I can do. Your godfathers in a bad way." He said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Lupin had stayed silent, he was looking at the floor. "Unless." Adrian walked over to one of the healers and began to mutter words to him.  
  
"There's still a chance he won't make it, Harry." Lupin said. "He's returned, yes, but he's ill."  
  
"Don't say that! He's going to live!" Harry yelled. He didn't realize how angry he was.  
  
He strode over to Adrian and the Healer. "You can go with him to St. Mungo's." Adrian said. "Follow them out. There will be a Ministry car coming along to take you and Remus to the hospital. Sirius is going in the St. Mungo's ambulance."  
  
Harry, Lupin, and Adrian followed the Healers out of the Ministry. They received many curious stares. Many of them pointed at Sirius and muttered his name to their friends. Anger filled Harry, how could they say this when Sirius could die?  
  
The exited the Ministry of Magic, and a common muggle ambulance was waiting outside. The healers opened the back doors so they could get Sirius in, and Harry had the chance to look inside.  
  
Of course, the ambulance had been enchanted so it could fit in many healers and many patients rather than just one or two. The healers all boarded the ambulance, then drove away. Harry noticed it skip a line of traffic at the traffic lights down at the end of the road.  
  
Hopefully, Sirius would be okay.  
  
Ten minutes past and Harry stood patiently with Lupin and Adrian, although just barely. He had half a mind to run to St. Mungo's.  
  
Then an old fashioned, dark green car pulled up in front of them. The driver, who was wearing a suit of emerald velvet nodded to them as Lupin and Harry hastily sat in the back of the car. Adrian waved and then closed the doors.  
  
It didn't take long to arrive at St. Mungo's. As they pulled up Harry literally ran to the entrance.  
  
Lupin followed Harry and they entered. They walked to the desk.  
  
"Where's Sirius Black? He's just been brought in." Lupin asked.  
  
"Fourth Floor, Ward 2. All to himself." The witch said without looking up.  
  
Harry and Lupin walked over to the lift. Harry pressed the button but the lift didn't come.  
  
"Come on!" Harry said. "Can we take the stairs?"  
  
He turned to Lupin and he nodded. "Of course."  
  
They walked up four sets of stairs, but Harry ignored the fact that his legs were aching painfully, he just wanted to see Sirius. He needed to see him.  
  
As they reached Ward 2, Lupin held Harry back. "Wait. You've got to listen Harry. Sirius is extremely ill. He might not be able to talk, or hear, he might not even come through." Lupin said, it seemed to Harry that it caused him a lot of pain to say it.  
  
"I understand. I just want to see him." Harry said.  
  
"Very well." Lupin said. He opened the door and they walked inside.  
  
Sirius was laying in a bed, two healers were sitting at a desk nearby, discussing Sirius's condition, and writing things on parchment.  
  
Harry hastily walked to Sirius's side. He was asleep, or so it seemed. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. His arms were lying on top of the covers, and a bandage was wrapped tightly around his head.  
  
"Sirius, it's Harry." Harry whispered, as he took the seat beside his bed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I've missed you. I tried everything to get in contact with you. The mirror - but it didn't work. You didn't have it on you when you went. went behind the veil. And then I asked Nearly Headless Nick if you'd come back as a ghost. He said you wouldn't. It felt like I'd lost you all over again. And then I went to Dumbledore, he said there was a chance they'd get you back from the veil, and, and well I'm just so glad you're back Sirius. I know you'll be as good as new soon." Harry said. It seemed he was talking to the wall. Sirius didn't move. But just the sight of Sirius was overwhelming.  
  
"Missed you Sirius. You won't believe the worry you put me through when you went through that veil. It's a good job Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that you're innocent, otherwise they wouldn't have bothered even attempting to get you back." Lupin said. He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, and Sirius shuddered.  
  
That's a good sign, Harry thought, it means he's listening.  
  
"Please Sirius, talk to us." Harry said.  
  
Sirius moved, his eyes slowly opened, and Harry's stomach lurched.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled. The healers looked over at him with an amused expression. This wasn't a laughing matter, Harry thought. He leaned over and hugged Sirius.  
  
One of the Healers came over. "Sorry, you'll hurt the poor man. Try to restrain yourself."  
  
"Sorry." Harry muttered.  
  
"W-where?" Sirius began. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
"You're in St. Mungo's." Lupin said, now taking a seat on the other side of Sirius.  
  
"Why?" Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Because Bellatrix hit you with a spell and you went into the veil. We all thought you'd died Sirius. I missed you." Harry said. He didn't feel embarrassed in the least. It felt good to be talking to someone about how he had been feeling in the past few weeks, and even better that the person was Sirius.  
  
"You're going to make it, Sirius." Harry said. Sirius smiled slightly, and Harry returned it. "You fight it, and I'll come and live with you now you're names cleared. You won't be lonely at Christmas, or in summer. We'll have a really good time. I promise."  
  
"I'm cleared?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge." Lupin said. "An announcement was made a week ago. Dumbledore also managed to convince him to try and get you back."  
  
"What?" Harry said to Lupin. "Dumbledore said there was no hope! No chance! He said Sirius was gone for good!"  
  
"Dumbledore told you what you needed to hear, Harry." Lupin began, "He knew you wouldn't go back to the Ministry of Magic if you didn't think there was any chance that Sirius could return."  
  
"Oh, that explains it then." Harry said, and then he turned back to Sirius smiling.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sirius?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I've been worse." Sirius said, and he let out a small chuckle. "Why does my head hurt?"  
  
"You hurt it when you fell, I think." Harry said. Sirius took his hand.  
  
"This means a lot to me, you two being here. Thanks." Sirius said. He closed his eyes and fell instantly to sleep.  
  
*** A/N - Wow! I got a lot more reviews than I ever expected! I'm glad you all agree that Sirius should come back, and I really do hope that J.K Rowling will bring him back in either the sixth or seventh book. I hope this is okay up to now, and thanks for all of the positive reviews! I know no announcement was made in OotP that Sirius was cleared, but I thought it could have happened later. Thanks to everyone and I hope you continue to read, and thankyou for making it so enjoyable (and of course, emotional) to write. *** 


	5. Best Summer Ever

They sat at his beside for hours. Healers came in and out to check on him, and it seemed Sirius was going to get better.  
  
Harry knew he would prove Dumbledore wrong, but it seemed, Dumbledore really knew that Sirius would come back. Harry made a mental note to remember to thank Dumbledore when he saw him.  
  
Then, the doors to Ward 2 opened, and in strode the man himself.  
  
"Professor!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Good to see you Harry, Remus. How is he?" Dumbledore asked, as he conjured up a comfy armchair, and sat down.  
  
"He's doing fine. They say he'll probably be out in a few days if all goes well." Lupin said.  
  
"Sir," Harry began, he looked at Dumbledore. He was relieved that Dumbledore wasn't being distant with him anymore. "Can I, I mean, since Sirius is cleared, can I live with him now?"  
  
Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow as he surveyed Harry. "I told you about the old magic used to protect you while you're at your Aunt and Uncles house." Dumbledore said. Harry's heart sank. He was going to make him stay with the Dursleys. "You will return there every summer, but if it is your wish, you may live with Sirius for a few weeks of the holidays, yes."  
  
Harry smiled. He was happy he wouldn't have to break his promise to Sirius, and he was (if possible) even more happy, that he would be spending most of the summer with his godfather.  
  
"Thanks professor." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
Sirius stirred. His eyes opened and he looked around. "Dumbledore." He said, as he looked at him.  
  
"Sirius, how are you, my friend?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm okay." Sirius said, sitting up. He winced slightly, it was clear to Harry that Sirius's head was still hurting him.  
  
"They said you may be released in a few days. Sooner if everything goes well." Lupin said. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Great! They're starving me on hospital food, I can't wait to get home and have kreacher cook up a good feast. Of course, you're all invited." Sirius paused as he looked at Harry, "Of course, if it's okay with you Dumbledore, I mean, I'd like Harry to come, I hope-"  
  
"Dumbledore said I can stay with you after I've been to the Dursleys for a little while." Harry said. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Brilliant!" He said. "Thanks Dumbledore."  
  
"My pleasure, Sirius, now I hope you're resting that head of yours, it looks painful. I cannot wait to see you out and about again." Dumbledore said, standing.  
  
"Wait, Dumbledore, is it true I've been cleared?" Sirius asked, Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Indeed, it is so. Now you will not be locked up in that old house of yours. Now I must leave you, goodbye until our next meeting." He said, and he left the ward.  
  
Something clicked in Harry's mind, and he ran after him. "Professor!" He shouted. He had reached the end of the corridor when he finally caught up with Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks. Lupin said you only told me that it wouldn't work because it would make me more determined or something. I don't really understand it, but I know that it's mostly because of you that Sirius is back. Thankyou." Harry said. He didn't even have to think about what he was saying, the words were coming straight from his heart.  
  
"You helped too Harry, your determination and strength, and love, of course. Without those Sirius would never be here. Good day Harry." Dumbledore said, he strode away.  
  
Harry returned to the Ward.  
  
"Where did you go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just to thank Dumbledore." Harry said, resuming his seat beside Sirius.  
  
-  
  
Two days passed. Harry and Lupin stayed at Sirius's beside the whole time, only leaving to get a tea or coffee from the Fifth Floor.  
  
Sirius had many visitors, including the Weasley's, Kingsley, and Tonks. They all brought gifts and well wishes for Sirius, and Harry could tell he was extremely happy.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin said. A Healer was standing beside him.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, he looked at the Healer. It can't be bad news, not now.  
  
"Sirius is to be released today, if he is up to it." Lupin said, he smiled, and Harry returned it. An overwhelming feeling took Harry, his stomach churned and he suddenly stood up.  
  
"Sorry." He said, sitting down.  
  
When Sirius woke later that day, he was as happy has Harry had been, he instantly got out of bed and stood up, began shaking his limbs.  
  
"As good as ever." He said. "Lets get going."  
  
The Healer smiled. "It's been a pleasure having you Mr. Black. If you have any problems with your head, don't hesitate to come back."  
  
And so they left St. Mungo's Hospital, and headed for the Black family home.  
  
"I'm going to re-decorate." Sirius said. "No way are you living in a dump like that Harry, you can help, and since I'm cleared, it's going to be even easier."  
  
When they arrived, Sirius instantly led them to the kitchen and called for Kreacher. He came after a few minutes of calling, and was muttering to himself as usual.  
  
"That Potter boy is here again I see, little brat, i hope he goes soon, oh what Mistress would say if she knew Kreacher was allowing such vermin into the house of Black." He murmered.  
  
"Shut it Kreacher! Now make us eggs and bacon, but don't touch them with your dirty paws, levitate them or something." Sirius said, taking a seat and putting his legs on top of the table.  
  
Lupin laughed. "If we are about to eat, Sirius, we would appreciate not having the stench of your feet upon the air."  
  
Harry laughed along with him, Sirius laughed too, and put his feet back under the table. "As you wish."  
  
Soon they were eating and laughing. Sirius had served himself and Lupin many FireWhisky's, but Harry had stuck to Butterbeer.  
  
"This is going to be the best summer you'll ever have, eh Harry?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I don't doubt that for a second." Harry said smiling.  
  
*** A/N - Thankyou reviewers. The story is over now, I don't fancy myself writing a whole new book. I just wanted to write about Sirius's return, and so I have. Thanks for all of your positive reviews, requests etc. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will continue to read the fics I will be writing in the future. Watch out for me. (; *** 


End file.
